Nowadays, feature information with identification function such as a two-dimension code has gained more and more applications in the commodity circulation field. However, the two-dimension code with anti-counterfeiting function is not common, and its anti-counterfeiting effect is not ideal.
For commodities into the circulation field, it is very important to find a cost-effective way of anti-counterfeiting. On one hand, it is required that the carrier with anti-counterfeiting function cannot be simply duplicated, and on the other hand, the method for testing the carrier and the method for manufacturing the carrier need to be simple and convenient, and the manufacturing and testing methods need to be low cost and easy to implement.
However, in daily life, a mobile phone has a macro photo module, which can detect the anti-counterfeiting information of the video and send it to the detection party via communication network of the mobile phone. At this time, there needs to be a carrier with identification information and not easily to be duplicated and a testing method easy to implement.